1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closed irrigation system for the treatment of chronic wounds.
2. Prior Art
Wound treatment with its safe containment is a concept who's time has come. The increase in contamination and possible medical personnel injury is serious due to the increased size of the population having contagious diseases. The treatment process must also include means for safe disposal of any patient tissue and any treatment material or treatment fluids.
Wound management is a significant portion of all medical practice today. Wounds typically occur from burns, contamination from a blunt trauma, chronic ulceration, tandem laceration, abscesses, cavities to be drained, cellulitis, skin infections or irritation, open bone fracture, compound fracture, and pressure sores, and their potential for MRSA (Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus) infection is high. Such wounds and their treatment constitute a large percentage of the treatment provided to medical patients. The number of methods for wound cleansing and debridement and have included wound cleansers such as povidone-iodide, hydrogen peroxide, acetic acid, and chlorinated solutions which however have cytotoxic effect on cells. Other types of wound cleaning and debridement include piston type syringe irrigation, whirlpool treatments, wet to dry saline gauze dressings, surgical/medical debridement, enzymatic debridement, absorbent dextranno-more microbeads and pulsed lavage.
That relatively new procedure in wound management mentioned hereinabove, pulsed lavage, utilizes a pulsating waterjet, which is directed toward the wound site, which method is fairly effective in removing debris and bacteria from those wounds.
Pulsed lavage irrigation devices typically utilize a cone shaped shield, having an open base which is placed over the wound. The shield is utilized to minimize splashing so as to protect the healthcare worker and to prevent aerosolization of body fluid. Typically a pan would be held against a lower portion of the skin of a patient being treated. A suction tube may be hung into the pan so as to drain out fluid. The fluid is typically saline or saline within antibiotic added for wound debridement and sterilization.
A number of such physical devices are shown in the prior art to isolate and permit treatment of certain wound sites. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,504 to Baker et al. showing a misting apparatus which comprises a container secured to a limb of a patient at each end, by a rigid cuff. The cuff is held onto the limb by a securement strap and each cuff has an opening to permit an elongated misting tool to be fixedly arranged there to. This apparatus may be satisfactory for replying a mist to a limb, for the prevention of that limb from drying out, but it has rigid conduits which limits the manipulation of the device, and which prevents it from being applied to a wide range of a debriding and cleansing actions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,385, issued to Greco shows a device for protected pulse irrigation. Greco requires a support structure for holding the enclosure away from the patient's body, yet provides no support for a nozzle or discharge gun arranged for interaction with the enclosure, thus requiring greater attention over the relationship between the nozzle and discharge gun during an operative procedure than should otherwise be required.
It is an object of the present invention to therefore overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a closed irrigation system for the treatment of chronic wounds which permits attending medical personnel to carefully choose the location most appropriate for a nozzle to be inserted therethrough.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a closed irrigation system for the treatment of chronic wounds which permits simple and safe adjustment of enclosure about a body portion of a patient.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a securement system for an irrigation gun so as to minimize the possibility of that irrigation gun from becoming loose or separated from the enclosure bag during a procedure.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide access by medical personnel to the inside of the enclosure bag during an operative procedure.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to provide such access for medical personnel to the inside of the enclosure bag at any location on that bag as may be selected by the attending medical personnel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an enclosure bag which permits clearer viewing and magnification and photographing of at least portions of the patient contained within that bag, by virtue of the material from which the enclosure bag is constructed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wound or patient irrigation containment arrangement which maximizes the treatment capabilities of the medical personnel, and maximizes the safety considerations for those medical personnel.
It is yet a still further object of the present invention to provide a wound treatment system for providing a containment arrangement which is less irritating to the patient, which treatment system may be stabilized and maintained about the patient for an extended period of time.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a wound containment system which is portable, to permit such use to be performed in the field, in a home or any environment where such a need occurs.
It is yet an important object of the present invention to provide a wound treatment arrangement, which may be utilized in a home or field setting which may utilize fluid pressure from a home faucet or shower head, and which treatment will not enlarge a wound being properly treated.
It is a still further object of the present invention provide a wound treatment arrangement wherein a nozzle from a fluid spray gun is prevented from being utilized beyond its first use.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a wound treatment arrangement wherein the location of a nozzle may be determined by the medical personnel immediately prior to such treatment taking place.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a wound treatment arrangement wherein a pressure fluid supply gun may be adapted to utilize a variety of manufacturers' nozzles.